


Spin the Bottle

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Mon-El wakes up with a random girl and doesnt remember the night before, he is drawn to the Alien Bar where the team are all acting strange and think they are 13, and rather unconcernedSomeone suggests spin the bottleMostly MonWinn as I adore the boys together  Karamel are cannon and its just silly fun as I miss the boys interacting





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Im pretty nervous about this one, not sure how I feel about it, but I wrote it so may as well put it out there
> 
> I adore the boys together and feel a bit cheated that we didnt get more MonWinn fun in season 2, and fear we wont get much in S3 if it takes forever to get Mon-El back
> 
> I randomly had an image of Winn playing Spin the Bottle with the gang, and went from there, this is MonWinn, Karamel are cannon and its just silly fun as I miss the boys interacting
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> \----

It was a Wednesday, they were the most confusing of the days of the week. Mon-El hadn’t really got his head around them. In the middle of the week some people celebrated them, some people complained, to him it was just a randomly named day.

This was an extra confusing Wednesday. 

He remembered waking up in a girl’s bed, and getting out of there in a hurry. Her blonde hair was spread over the pillow covering her face. He dashed back to the DEO, which surprised him, He was really fast. He didn’t expect to be that fast.

Why was he going to the DEO. He shook his head, what was the DEO? Things were fading. 

Where was he going?

A phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at it. It was strange, Alien to him. “Come to the bar, use this for directions” it read and a link to connect to maps to direct him there. 

He scoffed slightly, he was a Daxamite, finding bars was his speciality. That was a point the message was in English, he didn’t used English that much. He shrugged and walked to the bar. Wednesdays.

Inside it was dark and dull, no natural daylight. It was too early for customers so he was surprised to see the bar with a number of people there. Kara. Alex, James, Winn, and   
Maggie were playing snap at one of the bigger tables, there were other tables with groups of regulars. Kevin and his friends were playing darts. There were some blue female aliens playing pool. They all giggled and smiled as Mon-El walked in. He spotted J’onn and M’gann.

“Hi J’onn, what’s up?”

“You know who I am?” J’onn asked, with a puzzled look

“Am I not meant to?” 

“Interesting” the Martian stated

“What’s your name?” 

“Mon-El” he looked at them both, “are you two ok?” Yes this was strange even for a Wednesday.

“No” M’gann shock her head, “Everyone is suffering some memory loss, even me, they” she pointed to the DEO crew “Can’t remember their names, do you know them?” 

Mon-El listed all their names pointing to them, and clarified J’onn and M’gann’s names. He was foggy on details but knew his friends names.

“What’s happening?” He was concerned.

“Well most people seem to have forgotten who they are and reverted to a 13 years old version of themselves” Mgann explained, and Mon-El realised that both Kara and Winn were doing what looked like some type of home work. Alex was flirting with James who was checking out his Muscles in all the reflective surfaces and Maggie was looking sadly at her.

A wave of dizziness came over Mon-El. He looked up at J’onn and M’gann. “Martians, I don’t see you much” He knew he knew them but was less sure than he was 10 minutes earlier.

“You know what we are?” M’gann asked fear tinged her voice.

“Yes, but why is a Green Martian hanging around with a White Martian, and why are we speaking English” J’onn jumped away from M’gann in panic pulling out a gun. Mon-El jumped between them, “No need for that” Oh they didn’t know they were different Martians, opps he thought.

J’onn grabbed his head and fell to the floor, M’gann was by his side. She indicated to be quiet to Mon-El who nodded as J’onn got to his feet the last few seconds having been wiped from his mind. And M’gann’s as well. Strange he thought, maybe this wasn’t a Wednesday thing,

Looking around the bar Mon-El felt a strange familiarity but couldn’t understand what he was doing there. He too was starting to forget who he was and where he was.   
Not the normal place for Royalty, maybe he had snuck out again to see how normal people lived. His mother hated when he did that, her Son the Prince shouldn’t be with common people. Freedom from her was fun so he grabbed a few bottles and went to the table with the DEO team. Placing them down, he smiled his cocky flirty smile.

“So who wants to play spin the bottle” asked a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes. Mon-El wasn’t sure if he knew him or not. Everyone looked up at him he called himself George. Kara giggled, Alex and Maggie dashed to sit down. Alex grabbing James. Winn looked horrified. Kevin and the 2 blue girls looked Mon-El up and down and sat around the table. 

As he sat down he kept feeling something was wrong, he knew these people somehow but not sure where from. There was something missing. But for now he wanted to get drunk and fool around with anyone willing. So he flashed the table a smile and asked who wanted to go first. 

James went first and kissed one of the blue girls, then Alex who kissed Winn on the cheek, Maggie who kissed the other blue girl, a little more passionately that was expected by the table. Then it was Kara, she blushed bright red, Alex whispered to her that she didn’t need to do it if she didn’t want to. Avoiding eye contact she slowly span the bottle. It landed on Mon-El who smiled his normal charming smile. Kara looking at him went even redder. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want” Alex reassured her little sister who just blushed red.

“I want to” confirmed Kara smiling shyly at Mon-El who lent over to her. She lent in towards him, and closed her eyes. Their lips touched and she opened her mouth slightly   
inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he willingly accepted and they started to taste each other. She started to get comfortable when he broke the kiss and sat back down. She blushed again, and Alex laughed at her sister’s crush. 

Kevin went next and Kara didn’t take her eyes off Mon-El. Kevin kissed James who shrugged and accepted a kiss on the cheek. Mon-El span the bottle next it landed on Winn. 

Winn looked shocked but lent in to kiss Mon-El who softly brushed his lips, and Winn welcomed the kiss opening his mouth. He tasted the Daxamite and attempted to deepen the kiss more so, but Mon-El pulled away and winked at him.

Winn looked at him lustfully, “Wow you are a good kisser” 

Mon-El Smirked, “Lots of practice, when you are Daxamite Royalty you find a lot of people want to kiss you” with a soft laugh.

“You are a Prince?” asked Alex with a cagey tone.

“Prince Mon-El of Daxam at your service” he mock bowed in her direction. Kara went very pale.

“Daxam” she whispered looking unsettled at Alex, shaking her head and backing away.

“How do you know who you are?” James questioned, no one else had an idea.

“How comes you don’t?” Mon-El asked, tilting his head, “surely you know Kryptonian?” he addressed Kara, who suddenly realised why the name Daxam affected her so badly.

“I’m Kryptonian?” she asked remembering how much her people disliked Daxamites, nothing else other than basic Kryptonian knowledge. 

“Yes, I must confess it did make our kiss all the more enjoyable” he smirked. She looked repulsed.

“It will never happen again” she rubbed her hands over her mouth trying to brush the taste of him away. He shrugged. His head hurt again and he winched with pain. There were flashing images of a green light that had filled the bar, Maggie and Alex kissing. He shock it off. Something felt wrong with everything that was happening. 

“So do you not know who you are?” He asked the others, who all shook their heads, “Why do I know who you are? Well not know, but have images of you all?” he asked of them no one knew. They all had woken up and felt drawn to the bar. 

“Why are we listening to the Daxamite” scoffed Kara, “A planet full of frat boys, always drunk” she glared at Mon-El who blew her a kiss.

“Winn, Alex I know you two are very smart, do you think this is odd?” He asked ignoring Kara’s protests. 

No one answered, he remembered that no one remembered their names. Trying a different tactic he established that everyone thought they were 13 even him. He was feeling confused, he wasn’t on Daxam. He knew these people, but didn’t know why he knew them or how, or why he was friendly with a Kryptonian. It felt strange as if they were being distracted for a reason. 

He looked at the people around the table. The Kryptonian wouldn’t work with him, James was more interested in his muscles as was Alex. He discounted most of the other people other than the guy who had a crush on him, he looked smart. 

“Hi Buddy” Mon-El draped his arm around Winn’s shoulder, Winn flinched slightly. “I need your help”

Winn beamed he loved helping people, and this handsome powerful Alien wanted his help. He may be drawn to Aliens, this may not be healthy. Yet he couldn’t say no. “How can I help?”

Mon-El explained to Winn how everything seemed wrong, and he was the only one who could remember who he was but that was faded, he didn’t remember leaving Daxam. Winn looked interested and concerned when he realised he didn’t know much about who he was and didn’t care, which was the worrying thing. This was without a doubt not a Wednesday thing Mon-El confirmed.

The boys were trying to work out what could impact memory when Mon-El and Kara both fell to the floor grabbing their heads. M’gann was by Mon-El’s side before Winn could get there. Alex was at Kara’s. 

“Sister” Alex pleaded as Kara drifted into sleep and Alex struggled to remember her name, knowing she was her sister but nothing more. Kara didn’t respond. She didn’t wake, just remained in a deep slumber. 

Mon-El groaned as he got to his feet smiling at M’Gann. He looked at Kara then looked at Winn. “Was it only me and her who were affected?” he croaked. Winn looked around, no one else seemed to have problems.

“I think so” 

M’gann looked at them, “What are you thinking?” 

“Daxam and Krypton are sister worlds, we have a red sun, no one else in the bar comes from a red sun. I don’t think” He rubbed his forehead, “I’m starting to forget, it has to be something about where we are from. We share similar DNA” 

George approached them with a beer, “Hey buddy are you ok?” he patted Mon-El on the arm, “fancy more games? How about Truth or dare?” Fog surrounded Mon-El’s thoughts.  
Mon-El smiled broadly “sure” he draped his arm around George, stabilizing himself as he felt slightly wobbly and everyone returned to the table. Even Alex who ignored Kara who was passed out on the floor. It was as if no one was aware of anything other than the need to play the game.

“Are you really a Prince?” George asked Mon-El as his part of the truth Element.

“I’m not sure, I don’t remember” a fog was filling his mind, George smirked slightly and covered it with a cough.

“Well that’s not a truth….”

“My Turn” beamed James cutting George off, Mon-El watched him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“I’m getting more drinks who wants one?” He took orders and grabbed Winn, “I need you to help carry them” he smiled sweetly. Winn flushed and followed the Daxamite keenly.

As Mon-El prepared drinks Winn watched him, suddenly Mon-El got very close to him and whispered. “I need you to listen, don’t speak, just hand me bottles if you understand” Winn handed him a bottle of mineral water. 

Mon-El backed off slightly and carried on making drinks, speaking in hushed tones he explained to Winn how he could place everyone in the bar but not George. How every time he was starting to connect things his head hurt. How no one cared about the unconscious girl on the floor, and how George kept watching him. He needed to have Winn look around for something that could impact memory. He assumed it would have a green glow from the images he had of the night before. Winn agreed and they returned with drinks. 

Winn took a dare to run around the building in just his underwear, he cursed Mon-El but understood why. So he ran until he found a glowing green orb the size of a fruit bowl, it was hidden in the far corner of the bar. He picked it up and walked back to the group. Mon-El smiled.

“You know George, I don’t think you have ever heard of Daxam, very few people on this Planet have. When you were researching Kara’s social group you did well, you established that there are two types of Martian, Starhaven, human, you looked around the bar and saw anyone else who may be around.” Everyone turned to watch them. George’s eyes glowed red and he reached into his Pocket.

Mon-El held a small silver remote control with a green glow, out in his hand, “Looking for this?” He had picked George’s pocket a little while earlier.  
George glared, “It should work on you, Kryptonian”

“This plan was impressive, but that’s your mistake, I’m not from Krypton. I’m guessing you think Daxam is a country on Krypton’s planet. We are very different, our planets share a sun, which is why we both have powers but are not the same.” George ran at him, Mon-El grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him from the ground. “What did she do to you?” 

“She ruined my life, took my sister away from me, trapped her in a cage” 

“She committed a crime” Mon-El shook his head and looked frustrated

“She was innocent” George protested

“There are better ways to deal with this” Alex spoke up, “ways to appeal sentences”

Mon-El glanced at Winn who nodded, he dropped George and tossed the remote control to Winn. 

“Looks like you can just switch it off” and he pressed the remote control, the orb dimmed and became a soft grey. Everyone started shaking their heads, looking confused. Winn looked up at Mon-El, “What’s going on Mon-El?”

“You know who I am?” he asked the fog had cleared a lot from his mind, but wanted to check the others, Winn nodded.

Mon-El glanced to Kara who was stirring, he didn’t need to say anything as J’onn had grabbed George to stop him running away. Before rushing to her side he knocked the orb to the floor so it smashed. 

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at Mon-El “You are cute” she muttered. He moved to kiss her on the forehead but she scowled “No Daxamite” then started chuckling before kissing him softly on the lips. Laughing at her own silliness. 

Mon-El picked her up and ran her home, recognising the place where he had woken and feeling silly that he didn’t remember his girlfriend’s bed room. Leaving her he returned to the bar where Winn was studying the Orb. They established that it was mostly Kryptonite based but tailored to everyone’s DNA. Alex had taken George away into custody. She was trying to avoid James feeling slightly ashamed of her action. And very concerned how impressed the 13 year old her was with muscles.

Winn flushed red when he saw Mon-El walking into the bar, Maggie chuckled Alex had told her all about Winn’s crushed on anyone with superpowers. 

“Hey buddy” Mon-El put his arm around Winn’s shoulder and the human flinched “What’s wrong” 

“Nothing” Winn lied

“This doesn’t seem like nothing! What have I done?” The Daxamite queried

“We kissed” whispered Winn, going a colour that would make a beetroot jealous

“Yes” Mon-El was very confused by why this was an issue

“We are guys”

“Yes” repeated Mon-El, still totally unaware of any issue.

“I don’t kiss guys” Winn protested

“You really need to visit Daxam” laughed Mon-El, “Its ok it was in a game and you are just my friend, stop fussing” he reassured Winn

Winn looked at him, relieved “We won’t talk about it again” he pleaded

“Where would the fun in that be” Mon-El winked. Winn laughed that was probably as close as he got to the answer required. They happily got to work.


End file.
